The New Kid
by x3mehntr
Summary: A new Mobian arrives at Mobius to make some new friends and help stop Eggman from his evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS SEGA DOES**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and sunny day in Mobius a 15 year old wolf with a black top shirt, black jeans for the bottom, red with blue striped pair of gloves, green colored fur, has a 3 pair of tails, and a pair of dual blades is walking around and observing the field's amazing scenery. Meanwhile a blue hedgehog was running past him and didnt notice him the wolf. "Hey slow down will ya?" shouted the wolf but the blue hedgehog doesnt notice it and continues to run the wolf tried to chase him. The blue hedgehog looked back and sees him and said "You like a little race huh well you gonna be fast than that." he smiled and runs fast. The wolf struggled but he keep chasing him until he saw him again. The blue hedgehog stopped and chuckled "Took you long enough to chase me." the wolf stopped and breathes heavily and said "Yea for a hedgehog you sure can run fast." The blue hedgehog extends his arm and introduces himself "Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog what about you stranger?" he grabs his hand and shakes it and introduces himself also "I'm Mark, Mark Proudmore but my friends call me Hunter." Sonic smiled and shakes his hand as well "Nice to meet you Hunter." "Nice to meet you to Sonic" he replied. Not long an egg-shape vehicle with an egg-shaped man in it appeared to both at them. "Well well well, what do we have here Sonic and I see you have a new friend over here." the man said. "What now Eggman are you here to get your butt kicked again?" Sonic said. "Ho ho ho! it is not me who is getting destroyed today Sonic in fact im here to test my new invention."a large cannon popped out of his pod and starts shooting at them. Sonic run around while Hunter thinks about something to help Sonic defeat Eggman. "Dont just stand there dummy help me out here!" Sonic shouted. He reaches for his dual blades and slices it in one shot. The cannon exploded and Eggman presses a button to make his hasty retreat "You'll pay for this you two mark my words!" he flies out and gone out of sight. "Hey thanks for the help couldnt done it without you." Sonic said. "No problem Sonic always here to help." he replied. "So anyway wanna meet my other friends and hang out if your not too busy?" he ask "I would be happy too i'm kinda new to the location and i'm still not familiar so yea i'll go." Hunter said. "Great then it settled then." Sonic walked to the location of Tails' workshop and Hunter follows.

To be Continued...

So this is the first chapter guys hope you like it and leave a review and fave if you want thanks guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONIC SEGA DOES!**

Chaper 2

Sonic and Hunter walks towards to Tails house when Sonic thinks an idea and tells it to Hunter

Sonic:Hey you wanna go for a race to Tails house?

Hunter:Yea sure why not its gonna help me memorize the place im going while im here.

Sonic:Great but lets make it a bet

Hunter:And what would that be Sonic

Sonic:Loser has to wear a dress and be a servant for the rest of the day.

Hunter:Thats a nice bet Sonic lets do it.

Sonic:Are you sure? Everyone races me and I left them behind, I'm the fastest thing in Möbius.

Hunter:Well I'll give it a shot

Sonic:Well ok if you're serious about it.

Sonic and Hunter gets into a running position

Sonic:Ready?

Hunter:Set

Both:GO!

The two began to race and Sonic takes the lead while Hunter struggles to keep up.

Sonic:Told ya, I'm the fastest thing in Möbius

Hunter:Just because you're fast does'nt mean you're gonna win.

Sonic:*thinks in his mind what would Hunter look like in a dress*

Hunter:*thinks in his mind* "I need to get ahead of him, but how? I need him to make a wrong mistake"

Sonic:Are you tired Hunter?

Hunter:No I'm not I still can race.

Sonic:Heh well try to keep up were almost there.

Sonic and Hunter sees a house with a young two-tailed fox sitting on the staircase.

Hunter:*snickers* Hey Sonic you wanna take a look of where you're running.

Sonic:What are you talkin- *before he could finish his sentence he runs to a tree and falls down*

Hunter:*runs fast and reaches Tails house trying to catch his breath*

Sonic:*runs behind him and reaches the house also*

Hunter:Guess your not the fastest thing in Möbius anymore.

Sonic:You're just lucky that a tree hit me.

Hunter:Cheer up Sonic, you're still the fastest in Möbius.

Sonic:Yea nice race by the way next time I wont get easy on you.

Tails saw the two exausted racers and greets them.

Tails:Hey Sonic, I see you have a new friend here mind if you introduce me to him.

Sonic:Hey Tails yea sure Tails this is Hunter, Hunter this is Tails.

Hunter:Nice to meet you Tails.

Tails:The pleasure is all mine Hunter, so Sonic what are you doing here.

Sonic:Well I'm just showing Hunter the place and weird thing happened me and Hunter got attacked by Egghead.

Tails:Hmm he's up to his old tricks again might as well be careful, you too Hunter be careful around Eggman.

Hunter:I will thanks for the reminder.

Tails:So lets go inside and get you two rest up.

Hunter:Yea, and Sonic dont forget our bet.

Tails: Bet? what bet?

Sonic:I'll explain it to you later when we get inside.

Sonic, Tails, and Hunter walks inside of Tails house and gets some long needed rest after the race.

To be Continued...

Chapter 2 is here so leave a review and fave and thanks again guys ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC SEGA DOES**

Chapter 3

Sonic,Tails,and Hunter walks inside Tails' house. Hunter looks around and sees all Tail's made and especially the plane.

Hunter:Tails did you make all of this?

Tails:Yup, I find it a hobby making all of these.

Hunter:This is so cool no wonder you're awesome at making things.

Tails:Thanks. So Sonic what was the bet anyway?

Sonic:Well the bet is whoever lose the race will wear a dress and be a servant to the winner for the rest of the day.

Tails:Really? *tries not to laugh* so you're gonna wear a dress this is so hillarious.

Sonic:He got lucky that theres a tree where I'm running.

Tails:And I thought you're the fastest. Well I guess your stuck in a dress for a day huh.

Sonic:Ugh... I just hope nobody sees me especially you know who.

Tails:Knuckles you dont need to worry about him. But you need to be careful about Shadow cause his gonna laugh at you real hard.

Sonic:Yea you're right.

While Sonic and Tails were talking Hunter went to Tails' lab

Hunter:Wow this is cool no wonder he's so smart.

Hunter looks around and notice something.

Hunter:Whats this *picks up a green emerald* it looks like a gem better show this to Tails and Sonic.

He left the laboratory and heads to the living room.

Hunter:Hey guys look what I found. *shows the green emerald*

Tails:Where did you get this emerald Hunter?

Hunter:I found it under a table at your lab.

Tails:Good thing you found it I've been looking for this the whole day.

Sonic:Whats all the commotion all about?

Tails:Nothing Sonic its just Hunter found this emerald *shows him the emerald*

Sonic:Wow so what are we gonna do with it.

Tails:Lets hide it first so no one would steal it especially Eggman's robots.

Hunter:Agreed.

Tails went upstairs and hides it on his bed and goes back down.

Sonic:So Hunter why did you come here in Möbius?

Tails:Yea can you tell us.

Hunter:Well ok. I come here to Möbius because I want to explore new things aside from my hometown.

Sonic:What is it like in your hometown?

Hunter:It was great and peaceful.

Tails:Sounds like a cool place to be.

Hunter:Yea it is.

Tails:Hey Hunter can I talk to you in private.

Hunter:Yea sure.

Hunter and Tails walks to the other room.

Tails:Hunter, Sonic told me the bet and I would gladly to help you with it.

Hunter:What do you have in mind.

Tails:Well first I want to thank you for beating Sonic at his own game he keeps racing with me forcing me to wear a drees and makes me his servant, second I want to help you with the bet.

Hunter:Ok so whats the plan.

Tails:I'll order a dress for him and you'll force him to wear it against his will, second I want you to do give him commands that it is hard to do simple isn't it.

Hunter:Yea but I have to ask why do you want to see Sonic get humiliated so much?

Tails:Its a long story I dont wanna even talk about it.

Hunter:Ok Tails I'll do it.

Tails:Thanks Hunter. Lets go back probably his wondering why were here for too long.

Hunter:*gives a nod and walks outside*

Tails:*follows Hunter* Hey Sonic sorry if we were there for too long.

Sonic:Its quite alright buddy.

Hunter*chuckles a bit*

Sonic:Whats so funny Hunter?

Hunter:Oh nothing just thinking how would you look like when you're wearing a dress. So many possibilities.

A knock was heard at the door.

Tails:I'll get it.

Tails opens the door and theres a mailman standing.

Mailman:Miles Prower?

Tails:Yes?

Mailman:Here's your package sign here please.

Tails:*signs*

Mailman:Thank you. And have a nice day.

Tails closes the door and goes back with the package.

Sonic:Whats inside Tails?

Tails:Nothing its just you new clothes today. *shows the dress*

Sonic:NO! I wont wear that!

Tails:Ok you ask for it Hunter hold him.

Hunter:*nods and holds him tight*

Sonic:*struggles* Let me go!

Tails:Sorry buddy a bet is a bet. *puts the dress on Sonic*

To be Continued...

Chapter 3 is now here leave a review and fave thanks guys so much ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS SEGA DOES!**

Chapter 4

Sonic:*screams like a girl* Why would i have to wear this?  
Hunter:Because you lost the race Sonic so a deal is a deal.  
Tails:And I need you to wear this Sonic. *puts a collar on Sonic's neck*  
Sonic:Whats this collar do?  
Tails:Its a secret but you'll find it soon. *grins*  
Hunter:So what do you guys wanna do now?  
Tails:Maybe we can take a walk and introduce you to the rest of our friends?  
Hunter:Yea im ok with it.  
Sonic:Well im not going out like this!  
Hunter:Well its only for the rest of the day.  
Sonic:Im still not going!  
Tails:Well why dont you want to go out?  
Sonic:Its because...  
Hunter:Because of what Sonic?  
Sonic:Ill show you later ok but as long as no one sees me like this.  
Tails:We promise *has his phone on the back of his hand and sends a message* so shall we go now?  
Sonic:Ok fine.  
Tail:Ok lets go.  
So the three went out and takes a walk on the park and Sonic and Tails saw their friends.  
Tails:Hey guys!  
Sonic:*hides behind Hunter's back*  
Everyone:Hey Tails!  
Amy:Who's that with you Tails?  
Tails:Oh right, guys I want you to meet Hunter.  
Everyone:Hey Hunter!  
Tails:Hunter meet Amy,Knuckles,Cream,Shadow,Blaze, and Silver.  
Hunter:*raises his hand* hey nice to meet you all.  
Cream:Nice to meet you *hugs Hunter not knowing Sonic is behind him*  
Shadow:So fox boy where's Faker?  
Tails:He's right here... *looks around* where is he Hunter?  
Sonic:*whispers* please dont tell them im behind you please I beg you.  
Hunter:*points behind my back*  
Silver:Dont worry I got him. *uses his powers to pull him*  
Everybody:*stares at him*  
Blaze:What...  
Silver:In...  
Shadow:Chaos...  
Knuckles:Are...  
Cream:You...  
Amy:Wearing...  
Everybody:Sonic!  
Sonic:Well...you see guys...um...  
Tails:Sonic lost to Hunter in a race and he has to wear that dress and be Hunter's servant for a day.  
Everybody:*burst out of laughing*  
Knuckles:*laughs* I cant believe this... Sonic the fastest hedgehog lost to a wolf!  
Silver:*laughs* and he is a servant for a day what more could we ask for this day!  
Shadow:*laughs* I dont know how you do it Hunter but thanks for making Faker deserve this!  
They still laugh while Sonic is blushing red and a couple of minutes later they all stop laughing.  
Blaze:Gosh, this is so hillarious and im getting thirsty because of all the laughing.  
Shadow:Same, hey why dont you order Faker to get us some water?  
Hunter:Well ok, Sonic can you get us some water please?  
Sonic:Nope I aint gonna do it!  
Suddenly a jolt of electricity shock Sonic in a matter of seconds.  
Sonic:What happened to me?  
Tails:Thats why I put the collar for its my new invention everytime you disobey or take that dress off you'll get a sudden jolt of electricity.  
Shadow:Great idea Tails, now be a good servant Faker and go get us some water.  
Sonic:Ok but when im done with this thing im going to get you for this Shadow!

Shadow:Ill see you try! *chuckles*  
Sonic*leaves and minutes later comes back with some drinks*  
Shadow:Good servant thats what I like keep it up.  
Sonic:This is gonna be a long and embarrassing day.

To be Continued...

Chapter 4 is here hope you like it feel free to leave a review and a fave enjoy! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES.**

Chapter 5

Sonic: Come on how much long do I need to wear this?  
Shadow:Until you admit im the coolest, handsome, skillful, and awesome hedgehog than you.  
Sonic:Ill say it if im dead Shadow the Fakehog!  
Shadow:What did you say!  
Shadow and Sonic: *glares at each other*  
Tails: Ok you two need to cool off *pulls Sonic away*  
Amy: So guys what are you doing in a lovely day like this?  
Silver: Well im just taking Blaze here for a walk cause she's so bored in the house.  
Blaze: Yea and its just so boring in there nothing to do.  
Amy: Hmm... what about you Shads?  
Shadow: Hmph... I was taking a stroll and last thing I knew im here with you.  
Sonic: *imitates Shadow*  
Shadow: *does his famous glare at Sonic*  
Amy: How about you Knux?  
Knuckles: Just like Silver and Blaze said bored and guarding the emerald is too much work so I have Rouge guard it.  
Sonic: *whispers to Tails* As if "guarding" is a hard work.  
Knuckles: *hears him and glares also*  
Sonic: Whats with you two and with the glares?  
Amy: So you three why are you here?  
Hunter: Well we were bored also and nothing more thats it.  
Amy: Well since were all here why dont we have a picnic?  
Blaze:Yea im ok with it. How about you Silvy?  
Silver: A picnic is a great idea.  
Shadow: Since im stuck with you im gonna stay for awhile.  
Knuckles: Same here.  
Tails and Hunter: Us too.  
Sonic: Well I dont! *speeds off*  
Amy:Where is he going?  
Tails: He'll be back right...about...NOW!  
Sonic: *goes back all burnt out* I HATE YOU SO MUCH TAILS!  
Tails: Hehe I know you do Sonic.  
Hunter: So what are we gonna do we dont have any picnic stuff.  
Shadow: Ask Faker to get it.  
Hunter: Oh yea Sonic be a great buddy and get the picnic stuff.  
Sonic: NO!  
Sonic's collar glows and shocks him.  
Sonic: Ok ill get it for you.  
Hunter: Thanks and while your at it try to go there while skipping ok.  
Sonic: NO! THATS WAY TOO FAR FOR ME!  
Sonic's collar glows again and shocks again.  
Sonic: Ok ill do it.  
Shadow: Good Faker always listens to he's master.  
Sonic: Ughh... *skips and to the city to get some picnic stuff*  
Shadow: Watching him humiliated like that bring a smile to me.  
Hunter: He suppose to win not me.  
Shadow: Then what happened that he lost?  
Hunter: He ran on a tree.  
Shadow: Heh... typical Sonic.  
At Eggman's base  
Eggman: Argh... those pesky rodents always foil my plans. *thinks* I need a plan to destroy them once and for all. But for now *calls Metal Sonic*  
Metal Sonic: You call master?  
Eggman: Yes I need you to cause some mayhem on the city to attract the "heroes".  
Metal Sonic: As you wish master. *goes out of his base and heads to the city.  
Eggman: Anytime from now you will bow down before me Sonic the Hedgehog! *laughs evily*

To be continued...

Chapter 5 is here hope u like it guys leave a review or any suggestions ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES.**

Chapter 6

Sonic: Stupid bet I wish I was looking where Im going next time. *Sonic carries the picnic stuffs*  
Here it is guys.  
Silver: That will have to wait Sonic right now we have a major problem.  
Sonic: And what is it Silver?  
Silver: *points at the city where Metal Sonic is*  
Sonic: Metal Sonic?! I thought Egghead disable him long time ago?  
Shadow: Yea he did Faker but it seems like the doctor activated him again to cause mayhem.  
Tails: Ok guys we need to stop Metal Sonic at all cost. Silver, Blaze, Amy you three make sure no civillians are hurt. Shadow, Knuckles, and me were going to stop Metal.  
Sonic: But what about me and Hunter?  
Shadow: Oh yea Hunter go and help Silver. As for you Faker stay here and guard this picnic stuff ok.  
Sonic: Stay here but why?  
Shadow: Um... cause your a slave.  
Sonic: Grr...  
Tails: Hunter go help them now.  
Hunter: I will. *goes to Silver, Blaze, and Amy's direction*  
Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! *teleports them to the city*  
Sonic: What in the name of chaos me guarding this stupid picnic stuff!  
Eggman: Ho Ho Ho! But atleast I can destroy you here all alone wearing that... *holds his laugh* that... *laughs hard* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What in the world are you wearing Sonic?  
Sonic: Im having a bad day Egghead and I dont want to be angry!  
Eggman: But that... dress its so funny!  
Sonic: Laugh all you want Egghead!  
Eggman: Ok... badniks destroy him while I laugh so hard far away!  
Sonic: One day Shadow you'll gonna pay for this!  
Badniks appeared as Eggman goes away laughing so hard.  
Meanwhile...  
Silver: We need to split up guys Amy and Blaze go South and find some civillians. Hunter and I will take North in case something comes up.  
Blaze: Ok Silver and please do be careful.  
Silver:We will Blaze. Hunter lets go.  
Hunter: Roger. *follows Silver*  
Amy: We should get going also Blaze.  
Blaze: Right. *starts to run to the South*  
In the city...  
Metal Sonic: Ah... would you look at that Shadow and his sidekicks how wonderful.  
Shadow: I dont know what your up to Metal but we're here to stop you.  
Knuckles: Yea so prepare to run back to Eggman before we beat you into pieces scrap metal.  
Metal Sonic: Make all the jokes you want you fools master Eggman will rule this stupid planet once and for all.  
Tails: We'll see you try scrap metal.  
Metal Sonic: *starts to attack them*  
Back to Sonic...  
Sonic: Egghead you know I can beat these pieces of junk even if im wearing this stupid dress. *starts to beat the badniks one by one*  
Back to Silver and Hunter...  
Silver: Hunter can you give me a bird's eye view from here?  
Hunter: Certainly Silver. *climbs on top of a building and scans the area*  
Silver: Anything you spot up there?  
Hunter: I see some robots up here what are they?  
Silver: They are called badniks created them just as a robot but evil one.  
Hunter: Ok Silver *sees some badniks coming over* heads up Silver we got company.  
Silver: Get ready Hunter you'll be in a fight for now.  
Hunter: Im always ready Silver. *goes down of the building and stands beside Silver*  
The badniks going to thier direction attacks.  
Back to Blaze and Amy...  
Blaze: Be on a look out on something suspicious around here Amy.  
Amy: Ok... *sees a couple of badniks* like those perhaps Blaze.  
The badniks sees them and started to attack.  
Blaze: Yea like those.  
Back to Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles...  
Metal Sonic: You three are pathetic couldnt handle a single robot like me.  
Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles: *heavily injured*  
Metal Sonic: But since im generous ill let the badniks destroy you. Have a nice day and good bye.  
The badniks which Metal sent attacks them.

To be continued...

Chapter 6 is up hope you like it guys leave a fave and a review thanks ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEGA DOES**

Chapter 7

Shadow: *he gets up and he is heavily injured* Is that the best you've got? *he quickly throws some Chaos Spear on the badniks* It will take a million of that to beat the Ultimate Life Form. *he chuckles*

Meanwhile at Blaze and Amy...

Blaze: *she throws some fireballs on the badnik* There are so many of them we can't defeat them all at once!

Amy: *she smashes the badniks one by one* Dont worry we will defeat them no matter what Blaze!

Blaze: Alright *she throws the fireballs again*

Meanwhile at Silver and Hunter...

Silver: *he uses his powers to attack the badniks* Are you having fun up there?

Hunter: *he slashes the badniks into pieces with his dual blades* Yes I am having fun I never felt this feeling again when I was back at home!

Suddenly hears a girl scream.

Hunter: Did you hear that Silver?

Silver: Indeed I do. Hunter I need you to go and find the sound came from.

Hunter: But what about you are you going to be alright?

Silver: Yes I will. *he uses his power to throw the badniks* GO!

Hunter: *nods and quickly runs roof to roof to find the noise*

In an alley...

Jasmine: *screams* HELP!

Hunter: *hears the scream and head to the alley*

Jasmine: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

Hunter: *he saw a girl with emerald eyes and her quills is light red with black highlights and she was surrounded with badniks*

Jasmine: *she noticed him on the roof* Hey mister can help me here!

Hunter: *he jumped off the roof and lands on the alley* You probably hide miss cause this will get ugly! *he draws his dual blades*

Jasmine: *she nods and quickly hides behind the cardboard boxes*

Hunter: *he slashes the badniks quickly like a speed of light*

Jasmine: *she watches the battle and didnt notice the badnik that is about to get her*

Hunter: *sees the badnik behind her and shouts* GET DOWN!

Jasmine: *she gets down quickly*

Hunter: *he quickly pounces the badnik*

The other badniks retreated as they saw what happened to the other badniks.

Jasmine: Thank you so much I thought I was done for.

Hunter: No problem by the way whats your name miss?

Jasmine: Im Jasmine, Jasmine the Hedgehog, and who are you?

Hunter: Im Hunter, Hunter Proudmore.

Jasmine: Nice to meet you Hunter.

Hunter: Nice to meet you too and by the way what are you doing in a place like this?

Jasmine: Well I was on my way home until those weird creepy robots attacked me.

Hunter: You should probably go now its dangerous out here.

Jasmine: Ok and thank you again *she quickly runs away from the alley*

Hunter: Well thats over Silver is taking care of the other badniks, I probably go and help Sonic now. *quickly runs to Sonic's direction*

Meanwhile at Sonic...

Sonic: Man what does Egghead been doing to them and they are multiplying like crazy. *sees the badniks gets even more*

Sonic: I need somebody to help amd it better be not that Faker! *looks behind him and sees Hunter running to his direction*

Hunter: *reaches Sonic* Hey buddy I'm here to help.

Sonic: Well your timing is great because I need some right about now.

Hunter: *sees the badniks* Wow thats a lot of them.

Sonic: I know so wanna crush them?

Hunter: Of course and you dont need to wear that anymore. *rips the dress off and the collar out of him*

Sonic: Thanks I've been itching to get out of that.

Hunter: So lets break some badniks.

Sonic: With pleasure.

Hey guys so this is Chapter 7 hope you guys like it and i include this chapter the oc of Knuckles Lover 1245 so yea leave a review or suggestions and a like ^^

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

x3mehntr: Hey guys! Its great to be back, its been awhile since I last wrote a story, its because of some things i've been very busy about it! (Yes, its all about school) so since im here, I'm gonna continue the story!

Sonic: Cool! Its been awhile, I cant wait for the next chapter! When is it gonna be posted?

x3mehntr: Woah Sonic! Just chill dude, im currently writing the next chapter which is about now!

Sonic: Well ok, post it as fast as you can!

x3mehntr: Well I'll try, im not as fast as you when it comes to running, but until then will you do the honors!

Sonic: Sure! Here it goes! x3mehntr doesnt own me or any of my friends in this story SEGA does!

x3mehntr: Enjoy Chapter 8!

Hunter and Sonic gets ready to fight against an army of badniks. The badniks comes closer and closer as the heroes gets ready. "Lets do this"! Sonic says and performs his all time favorite move the spin dash and bounces on the badniks while Hunter gets his dual sword ready. As the badniks comes closer Hunter starts to slash down the badniks going straight to his direction. As they fight the badniks, Eggman is watching them from a distance. "This two are a great team, I need a way to make them fight with each other." Eggman starts to think a way on how he can make them fight. (It sounds like I repeat the sentence) While Eggman is thinking, the duo is about to finish fighting the badniks. "This is so easy, its like running Eggman in circles!" Sonic said. "I think Eggman didnt put enough effort to take us down Sonic!" Hunter exclaimed!

Meanwhile...

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails are heavily injured since they fought Metal Sonic. Shadow holds his broken arm and walks over to the fox and the echidna. "Hey you two, get up!" Shadow growled at them. "It seems to me the Metal Sonic is a lot stronger since we last fought him." Shadow explained. "We know that genius, its your fault that we didnt defeat him!" Knuckles growled at Shadow while holding his head. "My fault! You're the one that got beat up before you even get to touch him!" Shadow growled back. "Alright thats enough! We underestimated Metal Sonic and its all our fault! Tails exclaimed as he looks at the tracker where Sonic and Hunter is located. "Seems like they have all the fun!" Tails exclaimed. "We should go to their location!" Knuckles said. "But were injured pretty bad, atleast we should get some proper medical attention." Tails said. "Ugh fine... but after your so called "medication" Im going back to defeat Metal!" Shadow exclaimed as they go to a nearest hospital.

Back to Sonic and Hunter

As they fight the badniks, more and more badniks are coming to attack them. "This is not looking too good for us!" Hunter said as he slashes some badniks. "What are you talking about Hunter, we got this fight!" Sonic exclaimed as he spin dashes the enemies. Not long before that a full army of badniks comes to them and attacks. "I spoke too soon didnt I..." Sonic says in a sarcastic tone. When suddenly a Amy comes crashing in and starts to hit the badniks one by one. "You leave my Sonic alone!" Amy exclaimed. "Is she always like this Sonic?" Hunter cant help noticing it as he watch Amy. "Well, some other times." Sonic said. Silver and Blaze is on top of the bulding and starts to use their power. "Seems you two could use a hand!" Silver said and comes down from the building."Seems like the gang is all hear lets finish this!" Sonic exclaimed and the gang gets in fighting position.

To be Continue...

x3mehntr: Well, what do you think Sonic?

Sonic: Eh, its all right. But what do you mean when you say on the Amy part, "Get away from my Sonic!"

x3mehntr: Why not? You two look so cute when you're together!

Sonic: No where-

Amy: *Hits Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer* Aww, shut it Sonic! Writer is right we look cute together! And besides you owe me a date! *Drags him away*

Sonic: *Out cold*

x3mehntr: Well thats Chapter 8, hope you guys like it! Leave a review and ill see you on the next Chapter! By the way, I hope Sonic is alright after that shot on the head, that looks painful!


	9. Chapter 9

The New Kid Ch9

x3mehntr: Hey guys, so its been awhile since I last updated the story its because that I have so many things I have to do in school just to graduate, luckily enough I graduated and here I am waiting for college to start. Another reason is the artist block, since then there's nothing coming up in my mind that time so I stopped. But anyways I'm back and ready to start this chapter.

Sonic: Its about time you show up! I've been waiting for this new chapter to begin.

x3mehntr: Hey Sonic, so... how's the date with Amy last time?

Sonic: It was the worse one yet and my head is still aching from the bump in my head.

x3mehntr: So, what did you two do?

Sonic: Well we-

Amy: Sonic where are you~?

Sonic: Uh... x3mehntr doesn't own me and my friends, SEGA does! Gotta go! *runs away*

Amy: Technically Sonic is mine~! *chases him*

x3mehntr: I hope he get back here soon. Anyway enjoy!

Sonic smiles as he spin dash the badniks in front of him, he looks around and wonders "Hey where's Tails, Knuckles, and Faker?" he asked as he continues his attack. Amy starts to hammer the badniks into pieces and wonders as well "Yeah, where are they?" she said as she continues to hammer them down. Hunter starts to worry about them "I hope they're alright." he said as slashes the badniks into shreds. Silver confidently smiles as he throws energy balls to the badniks on top of the roof "All I know for sure is, those three should be back here in no time." he said as continues to attack. The badniks keeps getting attacking and more of them are coming out to attack them when suddenly... "CHAOS SPEAR!" the familiar voice was heard and came down some spears from above. They look at the distance and sees Shadow standing there with Knuckles and Tails. They all smiled once they saw them. "Alright faker!" Sonic cheered as the three of them comes running towards them. Once they are near them, they saw what happened to the three of them. Beat up and lots of scars. They fall down and quickly they got caught by Hunter, Sonic, and Amy. "Who did this to you?" Sonic asked as Shadow weakly talks to him "It was Metal Sonic..." he said. "But, we saw Eggman dismantled him!"

Suddenly a loud laugh was heard "Ha Ha Ha! You thought wrong Sonic, the one you saw was only just a mere scrap, I hide him from the time being until I need him once again! I made him stronger and faster than you!" Eggman said as he grins at them evilly. "May I present to you the new and improved, Metal Sonic!" as then a metal figure rose up beside Eggman. "Is that..." Sonic looked in extreme shock as he sees Metal Sonic rise beside Eggman. "Be careful faker... he is more powerful the last time we fought him." Shadow said cautiously as he coughs up some blood. Silver and Blaze went down and went to them. "Blaze, hold Shadow, I'm gonna take down this tin can once and for all!" Sonic said as he gets up and gets ready to fight Metal Sonic. "Let me fight him as well Sonic." Silver said as he stands beside him and gets ready to fight. Sonic nods and looks at Silver "Very well!" he said as they charge at Metal Sonic. "Metal, destroy them!" Eggman said as Metal dashes at them punching them on the face.

Eggman laughs as he watches them fight "Its all according to the plan, now all I need is to make Sonic and that pest Hunter fight each other, and I just know what to do." Eggman smiles evilly as he enjoys the show. Metal was definitely winning he punches Sonic and Silver body to body making them scream in pain. As Metal beats them up he holds the both of them up high and looks closely at them. He throws Sonic to the side and holds Silver still by the head and and throws him to the ground punching him in the face until it becomes bloody as the color of the rose. Sonic can't help to look at what Silver's fate begins to a bloody massacre. Blaze and the others just watching as Metal beat Silver to the pulp. Suddenly Hunter stands up and dashes towards Metal and hits him with his dual blades. Metal quickly blocked it but Hunter pushed him back by the force he inserted to the blade. Metal was surprised as he was pushed back. Hunter picked up Silver and carries him to Blaze "Here take him." Hunter said as he place Silver down to Blaze. She can't believe what she just witnessed and she begins to cry holding Silver in her arms. Hunter looked at Metal angrily and walks towards him again. "You'll pay for what you did to Silver." Hunter said as he gets ready to fight Metal.

To be continued...

x3mehntr: Hope you guys like this and I have a special announcement to make, right after Sonic crash here in 3... 2... 1...

Sonic came crushing in and landed on the floor

x3mehntr: Well that was a nice entrance.

Sonic: Well I just needed to get away from Amy. So, what's with the announcement hope its a good one.

x3mehntr: Well... not exactly a good one.

Sonic: Why? Is it Egghead trying to rule the world or Amy is getting married with me or worst no chili dogs made and never exist forever!

x3mehntr: What? No I mean in the next chapter Silver will probably dead...

Sonic: WHAT!

x3mehntr: I'm kidding okay, I was gonna say its the last 3 chapters im gonna do next time.

Sonic: DOUBLE WHAT! SO THAT MEANS...

x3mehntr: Yup, the next 3 chapters will be a surprise.

Sonic: Aww come on, can I have a clue.

x3mehntr: Nope, so that concludes this chapter I'll see you in the next one.

Sonic: You're no fun!


	10. Chapter 10

The New Kid Ch10

**x3mehntr: What's up guys! Its been quite a long time now since yet I posted again! So anyways, this is the 1st to the last chapters of this story.**

**Sonic: Hey writer! Its been soooooooooooooo long! Where the heck were you anyway?**

**x3mehntr: Vacation duh. I got to get relax too you know.**

**Sonic: Nevermind that, start to story. I've waited long enough for his chapter.**

**x3mehntr: Alright fine. I-**

**Silver: HE DOESN'T OWN US SEGA DOES!**

**Sonic: When did you get here?**

**Silver: Just now, I don't wanna see me die in the story.**

**Sonic: Good point.**

**x3mehntr: Yeah what Silver said. Enjoy guys!**

As the two figures stand in the battlefield, Hunter looks closely at his opponent. He examined Metal Sonic, Metal did the same thing he looked at Hunter closely. Within mere minutes, the two rushed down in the middle as they begin the fight. Hunter quickly draws his dual sword as he tries to cut his way through Metal. But Metal just dodges it bit by bit. When Metal sees an opening, he quickly punch his way to Hunter's stomach. Hunter got hit and he was vomitting blood, the blood was rushing down to his mouth as he kneeled down in pain. "Pathetic!" Metal exclaimed as he kicks Hunter multiple times. The others were shocked at was happening to Hunter. ''That's it!'' Sonic exclaimed as he rushes down the battlefield, just then the doctor blocked his path and by using the metal hands he had installed in his vehicle, he quickly grabbed Sonic and laughs evily. ''Oh, Sonic you are so brave, but I have plans for you!" And with that he took Sonic back to his lair, leaving Metal behind. ''How do you expect to beat me if you are this weak!" Metal exclaimed as he tosses Hunter to the side. Hunter was hurt pretty bad, every punch and kick that he acquired left a mark. As for the others, they try to protect themselves from Metal. Metal rushed to them and quickly gave the others the beating that they deserved.

Meanwhile in Eggman's Lair...

Eggman placed Sonic in a chair complete with restraints. ''What are you gonna do to me!" Sonic yelled as he tries to escape. ''Its no use Sonic, you will be obeying me anytime soon.'' The doctor exclaimed. ''Like that's gonna happened!" He said as a big screen monitor was lowered down on the area where the both of them where. ''I'll be leaving you here for the moment.'' Eggman said as he exited the room. As soon as he left a video was playing on the monitor. It was a mind control tape which is ordering him to obey Eggman.

Back to Hunter...

Hunter took a quick glance where the others where, he saw the bodies of his friends suffering on the hands of Metal. This angered him as he slowly get up and yelled. ''Metal face!" He said as Metal looked at him, dropping the body of Shadow where he once held now dropping him on the ground. Metal was tired of this nonsense as he lets out a barrage of missiles coming down from Hunter. As the missiles where landed and exploded, Metal was confident that this was the end of Hunter. Suddenly a bluish light was clearly be seen behind the smoke. After the smoke disappered, Hunter was standing there rather with something new was seen on his body. His body is engulfed with lightning sparks, his fur was turned sky blue, and his tails has spikes in it. Metal couldn't believe what he saw. The wounded members of the team was awoken by the light that shined through Hunter. Metal quickly straight to him as he try to punch him yet again through his stomach, but Hunter quickly dodges it like a lightning. Hunter was now behind Metal, not a minute to soon Hunter gave Metal a punch from behind. Metal went flying straightly to the ground. ''Now you'll pay for what you did to my friends!" He exclaimed as he draws his new dual sword. He rushes towards Metal as he gives Metal a quick slice through his arms and legs. Metal was in shock as he looks at Hunter and laugh. ''You are done for, Dr. Eggman is prepring for his one final plan to destroy you all.'' He said and with that Hunter delieves the finishing blow to Metal. Hunter sighed in relief as he goes to his friends. He hurriedly dashes towards them and they looked at him. ''Good job on defeating him Hunter.'' Shadow said weakly, Hunter smiled and eventually passes out, returning to his original form.

Back to Eggman...

''It is done!" Eggman cheered as he is looking at his now new servant. "Now go and finish them all!" He said. "As you wish Dr. Eggman" the servant said as he revealed that the servant of Eggman is his archnemesis... Sonic.

To be continued...

**x3mehntr: Well, that's the end of chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Silver: *cries* **

**x3mehntr: Why are you crying Silver?**

**Sonic: He want to know if he survived in that story.**

**Shadow: What a crybaby.**

**x3mehntr: Will you guys stop popping out from out of nowhere!**

**Silver: *cries still* I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

**x3mehntr: Well you'll see in the next chapter. Until then say good bye guys.**

**Sonic: See ya!**

**Shadow: Yeah whatever.**

**Silver: WAHH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**x3mehntr: Hey guys! Well, its been what a week later and I'm back!**

**Sonic: Don't lie to them writer!**

**Silver: Yeah! Its been 2 years since you came back!**

**x3mehntr: Alright fine you got me! I'm so sorry guys, its been 2 years and I havn't finished the story yet so I think its the 2nd to the last chapter. But I'm here now so we can almost finish the story, probably.**

**Shadow: Why probably? Isn't it the time to make yourself productive and stuff.**

**x3mehntr: *stares in the vast of nothingness but in my mind* "Oh my god! Please shut up Shadow, I'm literally gonna hurt you!"**

**Sonic: Uh... He doesn't own us or anything. *steps away slowly***

**Silver: He... I mean, SEGA does own us technically. *To Sonic* lets get out of here...**

**Sonic: Yeah... We should. **

**Sonic and Silver back away slowly and runs for their dear life.**

**Shadow: Enjoy or whatevs, gonna get me some drinks.**

**x3mehntr: Oh no you don't! *grabs Shadow and drags him to the next room***

Chapter 11:

"I can't feel my arms, my legs are sore... I've never been this tired before. What happened to me?" Hunter thought as he tries to wake up from his deep slumber. As he was resting, he felt some gentle touches in his body. Amy was taking care of Hunter, she tends his wounds, wounds that came from Metal Sonic after the fight. They were in Tails' house, resting after the events that took place earlier. Shadow was wrapped in bandages as well as Knuckles. Silver is still unconscious while Blaze was at his side not moving at all, making sure that Silver will wake up any moment. As for Tails, he was at the lookout for anything suspicious outside.

"Where is Sonic by the way? He haven't showed up yet." Shadow asked as he looks at the others. "I'm starting to get worried about him." Amy said as she carefully wraps the wounds of Hunter. "He'll be here just wait." Tails said calmly as he saw a shadow from a distance. Tails' looked at the shadow as it gets a little visible minute by minute and to Tails' surprise he saw Eggman in his hovercraft with an army of his robots. "Oh where, oh where are you pests hiding hmm." Eggman said as he looks around. "I have something that you want from me." Eggman said.

"What does he want now?" Tails said as he looks at the others. "Whatever you do, don't go outside, it might be a trap." Knuckles said as he looks at Tails. "But he has something to do with Sonic!" Tails exclaimed and with that he runs outside. Knuckles sighed as he gets up and follows Tails outside. Tails opened the door and yells at Eggman "Where is Sonic, Eggman!" Tails yelled as Knuckles was behind him. "Oh, you will see h soon enough." Eggman grinned and begins to laugh. "Now then, shall we start then?" he asked as he snapped his finger a blue streak of light runs through them, knocking out Tails in the process. "What in the world?!" Knuckles looks at Tails and moments later he was knock out as well.

The others wondered why those two are taking so long to come back. Shadow stood up and walks outside as soon as he walks out Blaze couldn't help the feeling to be worried as he follows Shadow. A couple of minutes later the two didn't come back. Amy was quite worried about them. Amy couldn't help but to follow the others. As soon as she opened the door, she saw his friends, beaten, knocked out and unconscious. Shadow was being held up high by a familiar figure. It was Sonic! Amy was in shocked at what she saw and quickly closed the door and locks it. Sonic dashed to the door trying to smash it. This gave time for Amy to wake up Hunter. "Hunter please wake up!" Amy pleaded, but it was no use.

Hunter was still unconscious, but in his mind, he was dreaming about something, something involving a great battle that he foresaw, about an army of robots and a familiar face which he will battle. Amy keeps shaking Hunter's body in attempt to wake him up. After a while Hunter moved a bit and begins to wake up. Hunter slowly sits up as Amy hugged him, "I'm so glad you are awake!" Amy said as she was crying with joy. Hunter nodded and looks at Silver. "What happened?" Hunter asked as Amy explained what happened. Hunter was furious about it and stood up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, but right now you have to stay here with Silver." Hunter said as Amy agrees.

Hunter walked to the workshop to suit up for the battle. Eggman was laughing at his glory as he looks at the bodies of Sonic's friend. "Only 3 more to finish the job!" Eggman said as he looks at Sonic "And it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you Sonic." Eggman said as Sonic knealt down. "My pleasure doctor." He said. "Badniks, start the destroying the house. Start from the workshop of the fox!" Eggman ordered as the badniks starts to move from the workshop. Suddenly, the workshop door opened up and a shadowy figure appeared as he cuts through a couple of badniks. "What the!" Eggman was surprised as he saw Hunter with his armor and his dual blades in hand. "Time to end this!" Hunter said as he dashes to the army of badniks.

To be concluded...

**x3mehntr: Well, thats the end of this chapter, only 1 more to go and probably I'll make it longer just to fit the battle scene and the ending in 1 chapter.**

**Sonic: Cool, but... Where is Shadow anyway?**

**x3mehntr: Probably he went home or something like that.**

**Silver: Riiiiiiiiiight...**

**Shadow was in the other room totally tied up in a chair and fully duct taped his mouth.**

**x3mehntr: Anyway I'll see you guys next time for the last chapter. Leave a review and a fave. :)**

**Sonic: Can't wait for the finale! Wooo!**

**Silver: How long should I be unconscious? Well, I like sleeping anyway so I guess its okay.**


End file.
